villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kara (Inspired to Kill)
Paula Kara Reese (aka Kara) is the main villainess from the 2016 Lifetime film, Inspired to Kill. She was played by Karissa Lee Staples. Kara is an author who moved from New York to Los Angeles after the death of her boyfriend, who was her publisher. She lived with an English woman named Charlie, and while there, she found a tablet that belonged to a man named Paul Reese, and they began a relationship after she spoke to him on the tablet. Kara also found herself falling for Jason, a co-worker of hers at a coffee shop, and was also on the receiving end of unwanted advances from her teacher, Professor Cross. Later in the film, all of the people who have apparently crossed Kara ended up dead, first Kara's controlling boss, Tony, and Professor Cross. Later on, Charlie is found murdered in her home, and Paul admits committing the murders to Kara, stating that they were all hurting her. Kara reported Paul to the police, only to find herself on the receiving end of questioning. Jason gets Kara out of interrogation by posing as her lawyer, and the return to the house. Once Kara sees Charlie's body, it is revealed that she was the one who killed her and the others. The memories all came back to Kara, as she was revealed as a psychotic murderess. Her real name was revealed as Paula Kara Reese, and it turned out that her publisher boyfriend's death was at her hands. After finding out that he was married, Kara stalked him and later slit his throat. After moving in to Charlie's home, Kara actually took out her tablet and talked to herself on it, creating Paul Reese (a play on her pen name) as an alter-ego. Kara shot and killed Tony, and killed Cross by poisoning his coffee with bleach. When she saw Jason and Charlie hugging, Kara became jealous and lashed out at Charlie. Kara caught Charlie looking at her novel, which has her real name printed, and killed her to keep her quiet. A week after the events, Kara and Jason were set to move in together, but Jason later learns Kara's dark secret when he looks at her tablet. Kara catches Jason and snaps at him before going after him with a knife. Jason fights her off and escapes, prompting Kara to chase him. Police arrived at the home and later arrested Kara for the murders. The film ends with Kara in a mental institution, where she notices one of the nurses reading her novel. She later stated that she was planning to write another novel on a scorned woman who kills the men who have wronged her; laughing maniacally before she is taken to her cell. Once their, she sees Paul once more, but screams in agony when he leaves her. Psycho Kara.jpg|Kara institutionalized. MV5BNjlkZmU4ODgtNjM5ZC00MDgxLWEzZDQtZDNmM2RkNmNhOTNhXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDgxNDMwNjY@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,1143,1000 AL .jpg|Kara going crazy. Watch-desktop-hero-ITK-v1.jpg|Kara and her schizo, "Paul". 9153-2.jpg|Crazy bitch. MV5BYzcxMmJmNmMtNjdiNy00ODNmLTk3MmEtZjU0MzI0Y2M0OTFiXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDgxNDMwNjY@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,863,1000 AL .jpg|Kara and "Paul". Kara in Black.jpg|Kara in her disguise when she murders her former boyfriend. Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:In Love Category:Murderer Category:Adulterers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Live Action Villains